Home
by oORunningRiverEndlessSkyOo
Summary: Susan has reached the end of a long life. Now, she wonders if it is possible, can she return Home?


_ **This is a oneshot, from Susan's POV. Happy Reading! **_

~Home~

They thought I forgot. They saw my outward appearance; never saw the war in my mind. On the outside, I was silly, shallow, and ever so vain. On the inside, I was a broken mess. I wanted to stay in Narnia, forever, as the Gentle Queen.

I had not forgotten. I hadn't even tried to forget. How does one forget home, forget love and belonging? No. I had just tucked my memories gently away, covering them lovingly with late-night tears and makeup, covering the healing wounds with cherry red lips that smiled at everyone.

I danced. I danced at parties, of course, where everyone could see me. But when the pain of loss became too much to bear, and I _needed _to remember, I would sneak off the clearing behind the house. I would dance, unseen by any, the dances of balls long past, intricate steps neatly spun over the bare earth. I would _remember. _

They accused me. I could see it in their eyes; longing, pain, and grief for their lost sister. Lost? I was never lost. Only trying to live in the present, instead of pining after my place, my kingdom, where I could never return.

Sweet, Valiant Lucy. Quiet, Just Edmund. Strong, Magnificent Peter. They had all been torn from me, years and years ago, in that terrible train accident. I remember the night after it had happened. I had a strange dream, where trains skidded, and crashed. My siblings cried out in pain, and then they had stood in front of me, looking at me and smiling kindly. Peter had stepped forward.

"Come Home, Susan. When it is your time, come Home." I had awakened to Aslan's Mighty Roar.

Now, I was reaching the end of my life. I was old, eighty nine years I had been in this world, most of them lonely and sad. My memories came more often now, and they had led me to the train station. Something was dragging my weary old feet forward. I checked the list, bought a ticket, and boarded.

The landscape flashed by, and I dozed off. A young man shook me awake. I thanked him, gave him a generous amount of money. He protested, but I waved him off. After all these years, I still had charm.

I walked the few miles to the house. It stood lonely, my property that the Professor had left me so long ago. I opened the heavy door with the key that hung around my neck.

I stood in the entryway, light filtering in through old dusty windows. The floorboards creaked under my steps, as I wandered the once-familiar halls, deep in thought.

I had never married, only working as a secretary to support my meager living. I worked long hours, and had few friends. I kept to myself after the accident. I had tied up all my loose ends, years ago. My will was written, signed, and witnessed. All was ready for my death. The very estate I wandered in was ready to become a children's home, where I hoped future children would find Narnia.

I was tired. I retreated to my old room, opting for a nap. I sank into sleep immediately.

I awoke with a sense of urgency. It was dusk, and I wrapped my coat around me to ward off the chill. I started the trek, purpose resonating from every footstep. My heart pounded, and my mouth was dry.

I stopped at the door, remembering another time long ago when I had flung myself in without a second thought. My hand rested on the handle, thumb wiping off dust.

_Come Home, Susan_

Tears tracked down my face as I flung the door wide, striding in before stopping short at the sight of the wardrobe. It was shining gently in the rays of the dying sunlight, free of dust. It looked exactly as it had so long ago.

A wave of uncertainty washed over me. What if Aslan didn't want me back? What if the portal wasn't open anymore? I shivered. More tears flowed down my cheeks.

As I stood there, a last ray of light struck the wardrobe, right in the center of the Lion's face. He seemed to be looking at me, asking for trust.

_Come Home, Susan_

I stepped forward, and twisted the knob. The door swung open on silent hinges, and I climbed inside. Fur brushed my face, wiping away my tears. I breathed in the mothball smell. Wading forward, I heard a click behind me. I didn't look back, didn't pause.

My hands reached blindly, waiting to hit a wall, anything. My heart speed up even faster, and I began to feel _younger, _more _alive. _

A sigh escaped me, and I took one more step, resigned to my fate. My legs felt weak from despair, and I reached out to steady myself… coming into contact with a tree. I gasped, my head shooting up.

Weeping openly, I stumbled into a clearing, where a lantern stood, burning brightly in the middle of a beautiful forest. My knees finally did buckle, and I fell. Laughter mixed with sobs as one thought kept repeating in my head, _I'm Home, I'm HOME! _

A voice sounded behind me, but I was not scared.

"Welcome Home, Susan."

Warm, radiant, gentle, loving. _Aslan. _I flew at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. He chuckled, and I took a step back. He looked me up and down. I looked me up and down. I was old, wrinkly, out of place. I felt young, but I looked all of my near-ninety years.

"Aslan, are my brothers and sister here?"

"Yes, dear one."

"Do I have to meet them looking like this?"

Again, he laughed. Stepping forward, a breeze sprang up, wrapping me in its fresh scent. As it died, I felt different. Now, I was wearing a deep blue dress, light and beautiful for spring. My hair was long and brown again, and my skin was smooth.

"Thank you Aslan."

"You are welcome. Now, climb on my back. Your siblings are waiting for you."

I eagerly clambered up, the broad back strong. He shook his mane majestically before giving a warning.

"You may want to cover your ears."

I did not. He roared, and my heart leapt with joy. I was Home! I had not forgotten, I would never leave! The wind whipped past as miles were covered in leaps and bounds. Soon we were approaching Cair Paravel, slowing to a stop at the base. I slipped down, feeling nervous at seeing my siblings again.

"Aslan, stay with me?" I asked fearfully.

"Always, dear one." He answered.

Together we descended the steps, and together we approached the throne room. The doors were open, and I could see them facing the window. I stood watching for a moment, observing. They were dressed in royal finery, crowns on their heads. Peter stood strong, but his shoulders were slightly stooped, as if in worry. Edmund looked thoughtful, but sad. Lucy was expectant, hope plain on her face.

They were waiting for me. _Me. _The prodigal, the thought-to-be-lost sister, the forgotten Queen. In Peter's hands was a crown. A golden wreath, expectant. I stepped forward. As I heard Lucy speak.

"She loves us, you know. She'll be here when she can."

Edmund spoke next. "I know, Lu. And when she gets here, it will be like we never left."

Peter was last, barely audible. "Susan." This one word nearly broke my heart. Such pain, love, longing, hope all wrapped in one word. I answered.

"Peter." His head whipped around. "Edmund." Ed spun, jaw dropping. "Lucy." She was already running forward, smile in her eyes and tears on her face.

She reached me first. We clutched each other, alone for a few precious seconds while Peter and Ed unfroze. Then, laughter ruled with tears, and everyone fought for me, squeezing me tightly.

"Guys, let her breathe," said Peter. Everyone backed up obediently. Smiles so radiant, but none as bright as mine. Peter stepped up to me, and lifted my crown to my head. It settled there belonging.

Together we stood, the Magnificent, the Just, the Valiant, and the Gentle. Together. _Together. _

Distantly, Aslan's roar echoed.

_Welcome Home Susan, welcome Home _

_**Das Ende**_


End file.
